Mana
Introducion * Crystals produce Mana every 8 seconds. Whenever the player draws a card he/she gets a new crystal. The limit of crystals is 12. * The player can use the Extra Crystal card to get a Mana. In addition, your Castle gets some hit points. * If you already have 12 Mana, the Extra Crystal card does not cost any Mana, but you get hit points for the castle anyway. * All cards cost a different amount of Mana. When a card gets used, the amount of Mana it costs gets deducted from your stack. * At every beginning of a fight the player will start with two crystals. * If you already have six cards in your hand, it is recommended to remove a card with high mana cost by dragging it to the left into the bin. * You can have a maximum of 12 Mana, if you reach this limit the Mana will only be further produced after the player puts a card on the arena. * After five cards have been drawn, the game moves to the "Double Card" mode. In this mode, players will draw two cards in the end of each cycle instead of one. The maximum number of cards on hand is still valid. If a player has five cards in his hand, only one card is drawn. * The mana cost varies according to each cards rarity and/or abilities. The required amount is indicated for each card in the upper left corner. * If you use the Mana Ritual card, the next card the player uses will cost three Mana cheaper. The Mana ritual card's level determines the next played card's level. Win and Loss * The efficient use of mana is just as important as other game mechanisms, such as placing the cards at the right moment in the right place and making a balanced deck. * You can get an advantage of Mana over your opponent by spending less mana than him and you can get a disadvantage of Mana by doing the opposite. * If you have more mana than your opponent, it is usually easier to attack or defend your opponent. * It can, however, be very difficult to defeat many troops with little Mana. * It can also be difficult to attack your opponent if he has a lot of Mana. * To get Mana advantages you should place cards that counter your opponent's attack cards. A good example would be that the opponent will use the Archer's Tribe for six Mana, and you will defend it with Arrows, which cost only three mana, and with that you would have three Mana more then your opponent. * If the player has 12 mana, he should put a card down uselessly. * In the fight you should be careful to have enough Mana to defend your opponents attack, for if the opponent starts a strong attack and you have no Mana to defend it you will lose the battle. Often, a small mistake can decide the whole game. Other Information * A good deck has cards that have both cheap and expensive Mana cost cards. History de:Mana Category:Battle Category:Basics battle